


Company

by orphan_account



Series: Domestic Habits [8]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it all began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

"You said we were going out drinking, not dancing!"

Luhan looked up at Chanyeol through long lashes and pursed his lips. "The difference being?" He trailed off but Chanyeol was aggravated enough to not let it go.

"The difference being that drinking is something I can do, something I've gotten very good at after four years of college finals." Luhan snorted at the twist of distaste on Chanyeol's face. "Dancing, on the other hand, is just not my gift."

"Fine," Luhan rolled his eyes even as he grabbed his friend by the sleeve and dragged Chanyeol over to the bar. He plopped Chanyeol down into an empty seat at the end, farthest from the dance floor, and said, "Don't go anywhere" before he slipped away into the crowd.

Apparently Luhan thought Chanyeol's chances of getting laid that night were slim to none. And after a solid 30 minutes spent alone nursing a single drink and frowning at Luhan's bright pink hair whenever it popped up from among the dancers, Chanyeol was starting to agree.

His eyes caught another flash of pink and he pulled his attention away from the club's decal on his drink napkin to fix his glare back on his friend. But a few seconds of staring revealed a man far too tall and, frankly, breathtaking to be Luhan. His hair was indeed pink and his facial features still vaguely ethereal, but that's where Chanyeol thought the similarities between Luhan and this unknown man definitively ended. Chanyeol found himself pulling a $20 out of the wallet in his back pocket and then moved, almost without conscious thought, across the club. He came to a steady stop right in front of the man with pink hair and smiled—not the gummy smile that Luhan said everyone was slightly frightened of, but the one Chanyeol knew made him look sexy and cute at the same time.

"Want to dance?" He asked the man, who was torn between surprise and amusement based on the expression on his face.

"I'm here with—" the man's response was cut off by a shorter man who stepped into view from around the pink-haired guy's shoulder.

"You don't seem like the dancing type," the shorter man observed, not unhappily, as he took his time to consider Chanyeol's long body all the way up from the tips of his toes.

This man was adorable, full-cheeked and compact in a body that barely reached Chanyeol's shoulder, but he was just as attractive as the man with whom he'd come. Chanyeol couldn't tear his eyes off either of them, yet somehow also struggled with figuring out where to look.

He realized the shorter man had actually asked him a question and shrugged. "I'm a drinker, not a dancer," he admitted with a smile he hoped was more sly than sheepish.

The taller of the two strangers raised an eyebrow and his lips twitched.

"Not like I'm an alcoholic or anything," Chanyeol added, suddenly aware of how his statement might have been misconstrued. "I just like to drink more than I like to dance."

"But you just asked Sehun to dance," the shorter man pointed out. His voice was tinged with laughter that Chanyeol could tell he was only just suppressing.

"I would have asked you if I'd seen you standing there," Chanyeol admitted after a long moment in which he had to seriously consider how honest he was going to be going forward.

The shorter man was skeptical; Chanyeol liked that he could read the emotion from the way the man puffed out his cheeks and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

Chanyeol found himself shrugging again. "You're very cute," he confessed, dropping his voice in an attempt to be quieter that failed miserably when the DJ switched tracks at the same moment.

By the time Chanyeol could realize the full extent of his embarrassment the music was planting again but the other two didn't seem to mind much.

"You're very cute," the taller, Sehun, parroted back, his smile curled but not quite patronizing. "But maybe it's better for all involved if you just watch us dance."

Chanyeol didn't like that idea very much but he'd already embarrassed himself enough for one evening and couldn't think of a better alternative except, "Have a drink with me first?"

Sehun and his friend, boyfriend, whatever, exchanged a glance.

"Who?" Sehun asked.

"Me?" The other added.

Chanyeol looked between them, eyes catching on the glint of Sehun's pink hair under the strobe lighting and the confidence in the smirk on the other man's handsome face. His mind skipped ahead to imagine their two bodies entwined as he watched them dance together; to fantasize about spending the night with them both; to predict the spectacular awkwardness of the morning after and the amazing potential of every day after that. These were two that Chanyeol wanted to know, not just look at, and he decided this in the mere seconds from when they asked what he wanted to when he told them firmly, "I make enough to spoil you both, if you let me."

"It's just a drink," the shorter man said, but he was smiling.

Sehun looked down at his companion, then up at Chanyeol.

"It doesn't have to be."

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story/series.


End file.
